Feeling Too Much Like a Lonely Kid
by Riogh
Summary: Jim Feels Lonely In Adult World. Gene and The girls are off to solve his problem. Is Hanmyo Alive ?
1. Default Chapter

AU:

Riogh: Hmmm, I have to say something don't I? Uhhh. I came up with this idea when I thought of how much of a kid I am sometimes. Feeling too much like a…Kiddy ? It original started out as how Jim must feel like a kid with 4 adults (yes I'm counting Aisha) Living all round him. Than I Slowly rolled it into Hanmyo being alive and meeting up with Jim.  So here's Feeling too Much like a…Kiddy

Disclaimer: I Don't own Outlaw Star, The DVD Set, sure, Not Outlaw Star in general, If I Did, ID BE RICH..

Jim sighed as he rub His eyes. He was at his desk. Yes on Sentinel Three. After the Fight with Haruzonko, and Finding the Galactic LeyLine, The Returned Home. Yes Sentinel Three. They had made some money on their way back. And After Genes Fame went, so Did Hawking and Starwind. They Made money. Not a lot. Money that they were paying back debts to satisfied the people. But Money as in Jim would still be paying it in his late forties.

His Blue eyes watched the computer. The week had Been Dull for Him. No..The Month. Ahhh Who was He kidding. Everything was Dull. 

He was home. Gene wasn't awake. Mel Wasn't. Can anyone get the picture? One thing had change. Gene Didn't have to have Sex every week. But Melphina and Him Still were together, and that's where Gene's time went into.  Making Money, Hanging With Mel. Jim Sighed. Aniki was still Aniki; But Jim didn't receive the attention from him.

Aisha Bounty hunted and slept too. She was like an older Sister to him. Always Asking If he needs help. Did He eat last Night? No. He was fed a three course Meal. Aisha was sweet, but again, not a lot of time for Jim.

Suzuka Always Said Hello and goodbye. She was sweet like Aisha. But not one to talk to about Feelings. All those were Gone. He sighed. 

A place full of Grown Ups and One Kid. 1 Kid. Himself. He sighed and sat back. 

Gene walked down the staircase. " Hey Jimmy…How ya..Doing? "

Jim glanced at him as he sipped Pepsi From A Straw. " Fine Scum Bag, Have A Nice Night..? " 

Gene Put on that Grin and Nodded. " RIGHT MEL.." 

There was giggle from the Kitchen and whistle. Jim glared and just went back to work. Adults. He was at lost around them. " We Got a Bounty here, 6300 Wong. It came this Morning, I've Got all the information in here. Guy By the Name of Bob Mer " Jim tossed his small Computer and Gene Caught it. " Ill Handle it " As Gene went into the kitchen to grab a Coffee.

Jim Sighed. And After the Galatic Leyline, they receive a whole shipment of Castor Shells and Bullets and Stuff. That Gene just didn't need a lot of back with these Guys. Again, A Kid wasn't Need. 

Jim Ran a Hand of his keyboard  ~_Oh Hanmyo…what do I do. ~ _

Jim didn't know why thought of her. Nor why he couldn't stop. But it just seem that soon the life was beginning to be suck outta him. After the Fight. He realized why he didn't think of her again, everything just went into a rush. He couldn't stop to think of her then. But Now..She was always a whisper of the Tongue

Melphina Smiled as she sat next to Gene and handed him His coffee. Life was like Mel Like it. Simple and Peaceful. Gene and Her. Wonderful. She was content. And Gene loved her back. Aisha, Suzuka. They were fine. But again Jim..Jim Just wasn't Jim. Jim was James..And it worried Mel. 

Gene Smiled as Mel lean against his chest and he rubbed her Arm. He had noticed it Too..Jim was His little Buddy. His Little Partner Any More. Jim was a ghost. He shook his head

Mel " Gene..Im Worried about Jim..

Gene nodded and sipped his cup before sitting it down. " You've noticed too huh..Wonder what's wrong..? "

Mel Sighed and shook her head with a frown. " It all Started after the LeyLine..He's just more and More..Out there…. Like he's bored. He's becoming more and more…depressed. He Hardly Eats. And he rarely goes outside. HE doesn't come with bounty or out to eat. Gene what's wrong..With him "

Melphina was really worried; when she thought of those alone it was Big, but when told all of them. It occurred that Jim was really in trouble

Gene sighed and hugged her tightly. " When you see Aisha And Suzuka, Tell them to meet me at Claude's bar tonight around 8. You come with one of them okay. Well discuss it there. And find an Excuse for Jim. I've got a bounty to catch, " He kissed her Forehead and stood. " Don't mention a word to Jim all right. " 

Mel Nodded as he walked off. Than went on Preparing Lunch for the ZuZu and Aisha. Jim wouldn't eat. 

She sighed, but they'd figure it out tonight. 

Claude's Bar. 8:00 Pm Sharp *

Gene walked into the bar and peer around. Mel, Suzuka, and Aisha had arrived early. And were playing Cards to pass the time.

Not much of Claude's had Change. Except for Iris, Obviously She wanted him. And When He proposed to Mel, She quite. They got a New Girl Name. Lilly. She was great and sweet. And didn't have a thing for Gene. Iris had disappeared.

But that wasn't why he was grinning. He waltzed over and sat and nodded to the girls as the peered at him

" I know what's Wrong with Jim.

Aisha blinked " Really, Tell Tell AISHA 

" Women " 

A Punch, and sword hit to the head and slap to the face was what he got as a reaction, along with. " WHAT DID YOU SAY " In unison

He had fallen to floor, while they stood over him. He waved his hands " Not you guys I didn't mean that! " 

" Oh " Mel Help him to his feet and sat in his lap and while rubbing his back gently. 

" I meant one Woman. Girl really. Jims Age, See He met on A Station. He was suppose to meet her, But she never made it before we had to leave…" 

A thousand questions were sent to him. He sighed..And slowly began to tell them whole story. 

                                                        An hour or two later….

Melphina leaned back and laid a hand up her chest and sighed. " Poor Jim.." She whispered to her. 

Suzuka drank her tea and nodded. " I See "

" WHY THAT NO GOOD, THAT GIRL IS GONNA DIE FOR STANDING UP JIM, WAIT TILL I GET MY FANGS ON HER " (AU: We can all guess who this is cant we?)

It took Gene and Suzuka to Hold her down and calmly explain that they had no idea where she could be. Gene finally laid back and placed his feet on the table. He had figured out the problem, now the solution

Pure silence. 

Finally Melphina nodded and Suzuka stood and Aisha Yawned. " We'll go to the station and find out we can find, " In pure unison

Gene Fall right outta his chair.  " Women…are…Physic.." 

Au:

Riogh: Well its 3 Am. And three pages long. I'll continue tomorrow. Here the story, 

Mel: Please Review

Aisha Growls: Flamers Welcome..

Suzuka: Good Day and Good Night…

Riogh: I Love these girls…


	2. Off To Smyka 5

AU:

Riogh Yawns : Im awake im awake. Alrightly Heres the second chapter to Feeling too much like a..Kid ?

Jim:  Sheesh, you almost as bad as Gene…You woke up at 1:00 Pm…

Riogh Raises an eyebrow at him :  But I was Roleplaying and Posting this on the net..

Jim : Whatever, DON'T PEOPLE SLEEP AT A NORMAL TIME ANY MORE !!

Riogh Whimpers : IM normal…

Mel :  Now look Jim you've hurt his feelings…

Jim: Hes just buttering up…

Riogh crys: Jim Means * Runs to his room..* 

Mel : JIM ! 

Gene : Hey I agree with Jim..

*Loud noises follow. Who knows what Happen to Jim and Gene, but we can guess it was pretty…* 

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Outlaw Star, Id BE able to a lot more than write Fanfiction stories about them, ID WRITE A MOVIE. NO GOD NO, I DON'T OWN OUTLAW STAR 

Jim Yawned as He sat up in bed. He gone to bed sometime last night. He couldn't quite place when. Nor why. He glanced at his clock. 5:00 Am. Early, He had gone to bed early.

He Stood up and grabbed some pants, a blue T-shirt. He snag his jacket as he went downstairs. Nobody was awake. Not that he expected a living person to be awake at this time. All of them hadn't been home when he fell asleep. 

He entered the kitchen and sighed. His Blue eyes looking from the fridge to the coffee machine. 

Coffee or Soda…

~_Soda. Alright. Soda ! Not coffee cause I'm don't feel like being the adult today. That's their damn job ! ~_

He opened the fridge and grab his Pepsi. Snag a straw from a random draw and walked to his laptop.

Jim sighed. He had just found out something. Today was going to be a dull day. No Jobs on the Net. No Bountys Being called in from the Cops. Wasn't it their job ! 

Melfina Walk downstairs and watched Jim for a Moment.  Breathe Slowly. And walked to the kitchen. ~_ We're going to Help you Jim, Just hang on alittle longer _~

Gene followed after and Sat down. He was just wearing pants. Mel Wore he usual outfit. Without the Cloak. 

Aisha and Suzuka Arrived Early For Breakfeast As well. 

Gene nodded and and leaned in as they did 

Aisha " So..Whats the plan… ? " 

Gene " It Simple, We'll Leave around 7. All of house. We'll Say we're Heading to Club Temtatoin, While Me, Mel and Aisha Head for the ship, Suzuka, you'll stay behind, Wait for Jim to either go to bed or fall asleep.  Write up a Note. Say we went to Smyka 5. Got It 

Aisha " Hey, why does she Get to Stay and I have go do all the hard work !? " 

Gene " Cause your too LOUD " 

Aisha Glared and plowed into Gene " HOW DARE YOU !? Call a Woman of My Status Loud ! " 

Melfina Sighed and hand a cup of tea to Suzuka. 

Suzuka " Well, this should be interesting…"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jim Sighed.  Sipping at his Pepsi, he had just upload some new Documents for Starwind and Hawking Enterprises. Also having finished Working up their Account for the Month.  He glanced at his watch 7:00 

Suzuka, Aish, Gene a Melfina, walked outta the kitchen and towards the door calmly and chatting. 

Jim " H-Hey Where you Guys going off to together..

Gene Grinne " Not a Place for little Children.."

Aisha Sighed and Smiled lightly " We're Just heading To Club Temptation For A Couple of Drinks..

Jims blinked and let this process…Were they kidding ?  

" W-What ?! MEL, AISHA. BOTH OF YOU TOO ?! " 

Melfina Smiled and waved a hand " Jim, it's a couple of Drinks is all. Don't worry about It.. "

Jim Glared and threw up his hands " Ya Go ! "

~ _Stupid Adults. Let them go off and Have their Sleazy fun..Who relly Cares. Its not like it matters to me. Hanmyo…I'm So lonely..Damn it ~_

He glared and went to work on Computer. The others Had already gone. 

Suzuka Smiled as She waited outside the door. She was writing quickly on a Notepad with a Pen.

Finally She heard the gently sounds as Jim made his way upstairs and the closure of his door.

She slipped inside and quietly placed The Note on the Jim's Keyboard. Than Quietly Slipped Out.

Gene grin. 

Aisha " All Ready to Go 

Suzuka " Lauch Clearance has been Given "

Melfina " All System Show Normal " 

Gene " LET'S GO " 

And the Outstar was off. The rockets sent out their Blue flames as it rose into the sky and off into Space as  Star.

Jim Yawned as He walked towards the computer, sucking up his Pepsi as he Sat down and switched Everything ON.

He hadn't Heard them Come in Last night. But he Figured they had returned and were in bed

Until he Found the Note

Jim 

_We Ran off To Symka 5. See on our way to the Club. This man Came and  Asked If we Do a Job For Him. It's a Simple Drop off and pick up Gig as Gene Said. We Should be Back In Week_

_                                                                                                                       With Love & Care_

_                                                                                                                                Suzuka _

_P.S. It Pays 2500 Wong_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                                               AU

Riogh: Well theres Chapter 2 Next time, the gang Searches for Any Sign of Hanmyo. Will they Reach a Dead End

Riogh; WAIT, SUZUKA, You knew about Hanmyo All ALONG

Gene:  Review Please * Holds Up his Castor *

Jim: Flamers Welcome * Chibi Smile * 

Gilliam: Good Night and Sweet Dreams 


	3. Coma And Explanations

                                                                                                               AN

Riogh: Wow third Chappy..I have to say something Don't I? 

Gene: He's an Amateur at this Isn't He?

Jim: Compared to Whom….? 

Gene: ME! 

Long Silence. Jim and Riogh Crack up..

Gene: HEY NOT FUNNY. DAMN KIDS..

Riogh: Well, Anyway, We Find Hanmyo In this Chappy, 

Jim: Wait…Hamnyo is ALIVE? 

DISCLAIMER:  I Don't Own Outlaw Star. If I Did, Id Make Gene, and Charge Ladies to Look at Him, Or Sell His Body For Money. But I DON'T OWN OUTLAW STAR..SO I cant earn money the easy way. 

Gilliam: " Outlaw Star Has docked successfully. Welcome To Symka 5 Everyone. Gene, Mel? Why Isn't Jim with us on this Trip? :"

Mel Smiled:  "I'll Explain Later Gilliam.." And than the tube Fell into the Ship, and Closed, before Mel Rose out Again. 

Gene Nodded and hopped out of the Seat, Aisha Following, Suzuka After her. 

They Exited the Ship and Walk Along The Dock. Finally The Repair guy Came Along. 

Repair Guy: " So You Guys are Back again..? What, Want Another Discount?"

Gene Smirk " Our Ships Fine, But, We Do Need Some information..?" 

Repair Guy " I See, Information Isn't Cheap Ya Know. Depends on what you wanna Know?"

Gene " The last Time We Were Here. Was There A Ship, that contained A Girl, Around Eleven…."?

(Au: I Don Feel Like Writing Repair Guy any more, we're going to call him..Bob, Why? Screw you I forgot) 

Bob Nodded and rubbed his chin calmly. " Yeah, I Remember Her..? Why ya Asking…And Where the Little Genius James?" 

Gene Smirked " It happens, that Genius James and The girl had a date that never went through..Now that Our Space Adventures Over, Jim Isn't Himself, We All Believe He's Heart Broken Anything Else You Know About Her..? " 

Bob Sighed and Nodded " She wanted to know if there were any cheap hotels around. I Recommend The Sleepful Nights. It's not too far from here. Here Ill Get the Address. I Got Her Photo Of Her..If you want it..?"

Gene Nodded and turned to Look at His Group, which was Short One.." Hey, Where's Suzuka..? "

Mel Smiled. " SuzuKa Said She was going to do her own investigation work.." 

Gene Sighed and Shook his head " She Just Cant Work As A Team Can She?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gene, Mel And Aisha Walked Along the Street from the Dock. 

Gene Nodded Hand handed Aisha The a Picture " Alright Aisha, you look around the local shops and restrauts. Ask Around. Mel and me will check the Hotel, Alright? " 

Aisha Nodded " Alright, We'll Meet at the Dock Around Lunchtime Alrighty? " 

Gene Nodded and Watch as She Bounced Off. 

Narrator: Now, Gene Melfina, And Aisha, Search High and Low for Any Information Regarding Hanmyo. The Hotel only had to offer was That She owned two cats.  Everyone Else just Shrugged and Said they either didn't see or know her, or forgot. Apparently, Hanmyo Wasn't A Very Social Person. Now they had Just Finished Lunch..

Aisha " Ya Know, Even After Such a Great Meal like that, I Still feel bad. "

Gene " We Haven't Found a Damn thing. I figured something would turn up…"

Mel Sighed and Sipped Her water. 

" What Do..We Do Now?" She Questioned. 

Gene shook his head. He was about to say something when His phone suddenly rang..

He blinked and picked It Up..

" Hello, Gene Starwind Here.." 

" Gene, I found her.." 

" Suzuka! Where the Hell have you Been?! "

" Doing What We Came Here to do…Looking For Hanmyo..And I Found her.." 

" WHAT?! Where..?! " 

" She's at A Local Hospital, Near Nova And Linda Hurry, Ill Be Waiting " 

The Phone Connection Died..

Gene Sighed and grabbed his coat. " Come On Girls, Suzuka Found her.." 

Aisha Blinked and Followed after gene and Mel. 

They Arrived at the Hospital In 20 Mins. Suzuka was standing outside. Smiling She walked over and nodded. " You were quicker than I thought.."

Gene Smiled " Thanks, But Where's Hanmyo..? " 

Suzuka Sighed " Upstairs Room 324 " 

Aisha " What happened to Her..Can We See her.. " 

Suzuka Sighed and nodded " Walk like you know what yer doing.." 

Gene blinked and walked into the room Silently. There On the Bed was a girl. Her Face was Pale. And She had those Hospital Dresses on. And those Blankets as well. Wires and Machines all round her. Purple hair.  

Mel Blinked and looked around before letting her eye lay upon the girl. She seemed to be asleep. Mel smiled. But the girl was Beautiful. And Lovely. 

Aisha: Whats with all the Wires and Machine..Whys she in the Hospital Zuzu..? "

Suzuka: Shes IN a Coma…She hasn't woken up since she crashed here.. " 

Gene blinked and looked back at Suzuka. " Crashed Here..? Suzuka What do mean, Why she In A Coma…? I though her shipped had Docked Here..How did you know to look For Her without a Picture.." 

Suzuka Sighed and pointed to some chairs. " You'd Better Sit Down Gene..There's some Explaining to be done " 

Gene Sighed and sat next to Aisha. Melfina was looking over Hamnyo, She smiled Slightly. The girl was a Beauty. She was Bit Pale, giving off the she had been in the hospital awhile. Her eyes and Hair were a lovely way and her features were innocent as can be. Melfina Turned and listened to Suzuka As She began her silent Explanation.

Suzuka sighed " You See..Gene, Mel, and Aisha. You All remember that Ship that attack as before and After We Left here..? " 

Aisha Nodded as Gene tapped his fingers. He was a More..Get to the point guy. As all them knew.   
 

" Well Pilot of that ship was working with Harunzuko…I'm sure you knew that. But The pilot of the Ship was.."   
She trailed off and pointed a finger towards Hamnyo.

Aisha Almost scream, Gene gasped and choked on his own spit. Melfina blinked and let her eyes trail down to the girl.

Gene.." You KNEW All along…and you didn't tell US.."

" I didn't want to get yer hopes up. I wanted to Check and make sure…she was still alive. "

" But If she's Part of the Anten 7..Wouldn't that Make her Our Enemy…? " Aisha Echoed.

" Enemy! Why..The Anten 7 is Dead Now, and so is Harazunko..? She can be part of the team Cant She? " Gene sound standing up. Obviously Unfazed by the thing.

Melfina " But she's Still In a Coma..She's not even aware of us being here..? "

Suzuka. " That's Where You come In Melfina..I was think that you could help her like you help Gene…" 

Melfina Blinked and than thought " Well. The Outlaw Star and Myself Should Be able to dive into her sub Conscious and Awaken Her there.." 

Gene nodded and placed a Hand on Mel's Shoulder " Than its Settle..We get the girl outta here..And Bring Little Jimmy a Present.." 

Aisha " GENE, We cant just take her off the Bed and Waltz Outta Here..The Hospital wont allow that.." 

Gene blinked and tapped his forehead. " OH…Right.."

Suzuka.." We Simply have Kidnap her than…. Tonight if possible…we Go to the Outlaw Star, Do some Research..And Plan..Its That Simple.."

Melfina Nodded, Aisha Pounced outta her seat and Hugged Suzuka, Gene Grinned. " Well..See Jim, We Can handle ourselves without YA..All right..IM Starving lets go Eat. " 

Riogh: As if that didn't take Long Enough..

Mel: I Think you did Very Well..

Riogh: I Know, I'm Good, Anyway, Annoucements..I'm not So great on Girl's Clothing, Knowing that atleast 89% OF all Authors on Fanfiction Are Girls, and about 80% OF them either Write or Read Romance. I need Some Reviews On what Hamnyo's Outfit Will Be. REVIEW. Come on people. Help a Guy Out! 

Melfina: Review Please.

Aisha: FLAMERS WELCOME

Suzuka: Good Day To you

Riogh: Girls….


End file.
